A different story of Anakin Skywalker
by ijedi
Summary: What if Anakin had made a couple of different choices when he became a sith? How would that change the events of the galaxy? AU
1. Chapter 1

A different story of Anakin Skywalker

I am not George Lucas and Star Wars are not my inventions. This is for enjoyment purposes only.

Chapter 1

Anakin just became Darth Vader and he was marching towards the Jedi temple. He was very eager to save his wife from certain death and knew that soon he was to execute the Jedi. He took the 501st with him and was storing the temple. "At last "-he thought "the Jedi will be dead". As he approached the temple he saw one special Jedi. She was different from other ones. The clones were ready to fire.

-Hold it.- Anakin said

He walked closely to his former padawan Ahsoka Tano. She still has not learnt enough to become a Jedi Knight, and Anakin was more powerful than most Jedi, so she stood no chance.

-Prepare to die Snips. However, you can join me and I will spare you, together we could rule the galaxy after I destroy Palpatine. The dark side of the force is more powerful. Together, no one could defeat us.

Ahsoka hesitated. She thought of her being slain by the blade of her master. A vision came and she saw that after she refused the offer, Vader attacked. Ahsoka was fighting but after a while she was stabbed in the stomach. She then died. To her somehow, that seemed wrong; she knew that she never should have thought her master. Ahsoka thought of other Jedi. She remembered how they underestimated her potential and did not treat her as a very capable warrior; it was only her Master who treated her well. After some thinking, she made her choice. She could not be standing against Anakin.

-Everything for you Skyguy, I could not betray you.

-Put her into a shuttle and put five guards to her, the rest come with me.

-Yes, Lord Vader.

Most of the clones went with Anakin. Ahsoka was in the shuttle. She changed into black robes and was looked by a couple of clones, one of them being Clone Captain Rex.

-Hello Ahsoka, how are you?

-I am good Rex.

Meanwhile Anakin was destroying Jedi in the temple. At first, he thought the masters, who were not on the battle field and as the time went more and more Jedi joined. Anakin was killing them. He did not show mercy. After he killed the most capable Jedi, he went to the Council Chamber and left the Jedi for troopers to finish off. Anakin went and saw younglings in there.

-Master Skywalker, there are so many of them, what are we to do?

Anakin did not say anything and ignited his saber. After the job was done he returned from the temple and went to the shuttle where his apprentice was sitting. The two sith went to the Chancellor Palpatine, who by now was already Emperor Palpatine.

-A, Lord Vader, you caught another Jedi? Execute her!- Palpatine ordered

But what came next was unexpected. Anakin attacked Palpatine and quickly destroyed him. Anakin after all was more powerful. Then after that, Lord Vader told his apprentice

-Ahsoka, go to Mustafar and get rid of Separatists Council.

-I will my lord.

Ahsoka flew to Mustafar and then went and killed all of the Separatists. Then, she ordered all droids to shut down. After a successful mission Ahsoka returned to Coruscant.

Obi Wan and Yoda were looking for other Jedi but no one responded. The two Jedi were sad.

-Go to Coruscant we must. Protect the senator and her children as well as destroy the sith. You Obi Wan will fight sith Tano, while I will face Skywalker.

With sad faces the two Jedi flew to Coruscant. Yoda went to destoy Anakin while Obi Wan went to confront Ahsoka. Obi Wan was more than glad to be able not to face his former apprentice.

-Well, who is this!- the girl spoke-famous Obi Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator. Prepare to die.

-Don't do this Ahsoka!

But she attacked him nevertheless. The two started fighting. Older Jedi was quite surprised at the intensity of the attacks as well as the skills of Tano. He never thought that Anakin's own apprentice could rival Obi-Wan in fighting.

At that moment Yoda came and attacked Anakin. The two started fighting, a blue blade against a yellow one. Anakin was doing very powerful attacks with his Djem So and Yoda could not see and flaw in the defense of the sith. The fight continued and finally Anakin managed to push old Jedi Master a long distance. Yoda retreated quietly, not knowing what to do next. He decided to go to meet Obi Wan to talk about future.

Ahsoka was fighting Obi Wan and he thought that he might lose. "Damn it Kenobi, you destroyed a sith lord, defeated countless enemies and now cannot defeat a sith padawan, who even have not finished her training?" Ahsoka jumped at Obi Wan and he seized his opportunity. Obi Wan force pushed her and knocked her unconscious. Then, he took her lightsaber and flew towards Polis Mossa.

However, the ship was intercepted by another one and Obi Wan instantly new who was there. The ship had to make a landing and it landed on Mustafar. Obi Wan, Yoda and Padme exited the ship and saw Anakin landing. He jumped from the starfighter and went towards the three people.

-Padme, how could you join them? The jedi are traitors!-Anakin remarked

-What are you talking about! Something has clouded your judgement!

-We finally have an opportunity to leave unhidden from the evil Jedi. Join me and we will rule the galaxy together. I already got rid of the chancellor and together no one could stop us. We will rule my empire as we please.

-I don't what I am hearing. I guess Obi Wan told the truth. You have changed.

-My powers are now stronger. Noone can defeat me!

-Anakin, you are forcing me on the path I cannot follow!

-Is it because of him?-Anakin was very angry- You sided with him. You traitor.

Anakin started force choking his wife.

-If you will not be with me, there is someone who will replace you!

-Stop it Anakin.

-You cannot take her away from me! Look around Obi Wan! I finally brought peace and glory to my empire.

-Empire? Anakin, my alligance is to Republic.

-If you are not with me, then you are against me!

-Only sith deal with absolutes.

Yoda did not interfere. He was old and he remembered how he lost. Also, the great Jedi Master lost his lightsaber in a fight and decided that for him it would be better to take Padme to the ship. At that time, Anakin was fighting his old master. They fought furiously. Their strength was very well matched and if Yoda was more force powerful, Obi Wan had a better chance of beating Anakin in a duel. They soon continued their fight on the works and after some fight Obi Wan jumped on the ground.

-I have a higher ground Anakin!

-You underestimate my power!

Anakin was fueled with anger towards his former master that he did not reason well, he jumped in an attempt to kill Obi Wan. However, Anakin got cut down by his master. His left hand and both hands got sliced off. And he got closer to the lava river.

-You were my brother Anakin.

Obi Wan took his lightsaber and left. Anakin got hit by lava and he was burning.

-I hate you Obi Wan!

Anakin's other hand gor burnt and then his face also got burnt, his lungs were damaged. He though that he will die but he felt a force signature, and a rather familiar one. It was his padawan.

-Master!-she screamed-I am coming to help

The togruta child ran to her Master and hugged him. She started healing him and finally after a big struggle managed to heal his lungs and some of his burnt skin. However, he needed to get new limbs. She delivered him to station, where he started to get better. He got new arms and legs, as well as getting a helmet, although that was mostly for installing fear in the subordinates and enemies. But when being with his padawan and spending time with her, he kept his helmet off. It was ironic on what saved Vader's life that day: it was love that saved the sith. Vader soon got a report that his wife died. After that, he blew up half of the building where they stood in and cried:

-Noooo!

At the same time Padme want in labor. Obi Wan with Yoda at Polios Mossa tried to save the twins, and thought that Padme would die, but she did not.

-Where is Anakin?-she asked

Obi Wan did not answer. It was too dangerous to tell her the truth.

-He got killed in the purge.

-No, Ani…

Padme felt Anakin of what he become. She gave birth.

-Luke.

Then after a while another one.

-Leia.

After that she told Obi Wan.

-Please take care of the boy, he has good in him.

She died shortly afterwards. The medics told that she was completely healthy although she lost the will to live. Obi Wan and Yoda discussed what they should do with the kids. They knew they needed to separate them. Two Jedi gave Leia to Organa family and Obi Wan took Luke to Tatooine to Lars, where Yoda went to Dagobah. That way, they were more difficult to notice.

Vader awoke his padawan. They two now ruled the galaxy with an Iron Fist. Anakin with his apprentice looked from a star destroyer at the construction of the Death Star. They two now had new lightsabers, with crimson blades each. Vader liked that his apprentice was truly loyal to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ten years later, a star destroyer was orbiting Felucia. Ahsoka, now a twenty seven beautiful Togruta girl and an apprentice to the Dark Lord of the Sith, was waiting for her orders.

-A Jedi had been spotted on Felucia. You need to go and get rid of her.-said Darth Vader

-It will be done master-the girl replied

Ahsoka flew her ship and ascended into the atmosphere. There she soon spotted the Jedi, who was also a member of Togruta species, a pretty famous warrior of the clone wars; it was Shaak Ti.

-Hello my girl, how are you?

-I will kill you Jedi scum!

-Don't give in hate, you can be saved. You know, sith do betrayed each other.

-No, my master Skyguy wonder never do anything bad to me.

-Even as sending his padawan against the padawan's sister? How good is it to fight your sibling?

-You are not my sister, you are too old!

-Not that old! I was twenty seven when I joined the Jedi Council and I am only ten years older than you.

-You never told me you were my sister!

-I did not want to encourage any attachment. Anyhow, don't worry; I will not fight you if you don't want to.

-You are not my sister. You are a Jedi and now you die!

The two sisters thought. It was a big fight. Shaak Ti could not understand how her little sister could hold against an experienced Jedi Master. She understood that Vader taught her well. Ahsoka pushed her older sister over the cliff and saw her fall. She took the lightsaber and with her and flew towards her master.

-How did your mission go, Darth Tano?

-I succeeded in defeating the Jedi Master, who told that she was my sister.

-Very interesting. Well, there is a new assignment Snips, go and deal with rebels. I think that some senators do not like me very much. Penetrate them, and make sure that they will believe you. Also get a padawan to show them that you are a Jedi with good credentials, not my apprentice. Then, you would bring the rebels to me!

-It will be done Skyguy

A man entered the room.

-Darth Tano, meet young Galen Marek.

-Hello

The two "Jedi" left. Galen also knew the plan but he was told by Tano that they were to kill Vader eventually. The two came to Senator Organa, who they knew for speaking against Empire on occasions.

-Hello Jedi, this is nice to see that there are at least some alive Jedi.

-Hello, my name is Master Tano and this is my padawan learner Galen Marek.

-Greetings. I would like to inform you two that some of the senators said that they would join me but only if they were to believe in a possibility of a victory.

-Well, you could call your senators and tell them that we are going to destroy the star destroyer shipyard.

-That's a good idea although we don't see how we could destroy that.

-Leave that up to me. My padawan would guard you and I will handle the shipyard.

Some senators came and the crew flew in a ship to a construction yard. Ahsoka jumped and started destroying the ships and everything around her. A got blown and it started coming down. Ahsoka held it with force and made sure it did not kill the crew. Then the ship yard got destroyed.

Later, senators were discussing on how organizing the rebellion. They said that every one of them will contribute something. Suddenly, many storm troopers came and arrested the senators. Ahsoka force pushed Galen and tried to kill him but he jumped down the cliff, Tano did not want to waste her time, plus she needed to get the senators to her master.

-So look who is here!-Vader looked at the prisoners after they were brought in chains- Look, famous Bail Organa. You put lies in my deceased wife's head and she turned away from me.

Tano was ready to strike the senators when a person arrived. It was Galen. He sent lightning at Ahsoka. However, the girl was no less powerful and sent lightning back. Then the two fought. Both force users were using form V to fight each other with a reverse grip. Ahsoka had more experience and therefore was winning in the beginning; after all she was trained by Vader. But Galen was now very angry. He saw betrayal and he did not like that the Dark Lord thought of him as another of his minion, who could be easily replaced. He was furious and used his anger to his advantage.

Galen started making more aggressive attacks and Ahsoka could not stand them. Galen was breaking more and more of her defenses and on occasions force pushed her to the wall. Then, after a ferocious battle, Galen destroyed Ahsoka's lightsaber and with his foot kicked her. After that he sent a good portion of Force Lightning and Ahsoka screamed in pain.

-Master, save me!

She could not resist any longer. Galen was happy and then raised his lightsaber over Ahsoka's head. Anakin Skywalker was observing the situation and was debating on what to do. As a sith lord, he would take Galen as his apprentice by his side, after Ahsoka's death. However, Anakin's force bond with Ahsoka was too strong; not counting the fact that she saved his life. Anakin hesitated. "What should he do?"- he thought-"to go by ancient sith tradition or save his close one?"

Galen sword was still located above Ahsoka's neck. Well, before anything could have happened, Vader jumped and cut off Galen's arm, which had the lightsaber. Galen knew he could not win. He became one with the force, redeeming himself and saved the senators by buying them some time to escape. After the smoke cleared Vader stood.

-It appears that those rebels escaped. Now even more people will join them. Hunt them down, my young apprentice and kill them all.

-It will be a pleasure Master.

Meanwhile, on one planet a bunch of senators met. They now officially started the rebellion and their goal was to get rid of the sith and of the Empire and to return to Republic. Another minor change appeared. Because Bail was now a wanted criminal, his daughter Leia Organa succeeded as a senator from Alderaan. The former senators and other members of the Alliance had now a hope of destroying the Empire and another Civil War has begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for waiting, had a lot of work in college.

Chapter 3

Nineteen years passed after the Empire had formed. A small vessel Tantative IV was flying in space. It soon got attacked by a star destroyer. The big ship was firing and firing and at one point the hyper drive got blown up and the ship then got pulled by a tractor beam. Stormtroopers entered the ship and the fight began. Stormtroopers were firing at the crew and more of them were entering the ship. Most people of the crew got shot done, and a few got captured. After the fight was over Ahsoka Tano appeared. She lifted Captain Antilles with her hand.

-Where are the plans for the secret weapon?

-You are mistaken, this is consular ship, and we don't have anything with us.

-If this is a consular ship, where is the Ambassador?

The captain fell on the floor dead. Everyone looked at what happened with him and they were scared. Ahsoka did a part of what she wanted to accomplish- to scare the people so that they would be less resistant to interrogations. She then spoke to Stormtrooper Commander:

-Commander, search the ship and bring me prisoners alive.

-Yes, my Lord.

Meanwhile Princess Leia was downloading the plans in Artoo memory. After she did that she quickly left. C- 3PO found R2-D2 and was wondering what he was doing there.

-Come back here. Mission, no we don't have a mission. Why do I always need to listen to you?

The droid still decided to join his companion in an escape pod. C-3PO hesitantly entered the chamber and the pod soon detached itself from the ship.

Leia Organa looked at the troopers and killed one. After that she was shot, captured and brought to Ahsoka.

-I could almost sense that you were present here, Lord Tano.

-You are annoying Senator. You will tell us where the plans are. Take her away.

-Excuse me Lady Tano but an escape pod just left with no life forms.

-Plans can be there. Jade!

A young woman appeared.

-Yes Lord Tano?

-Get a team for inspection of Tatooine, and try to find the plans.

A team had left and soon landed to the planet. The droids already escaped the capsule and were on traveling somewhere. They were captured by Javas and soon delivered to Lars. The family bought the two droids and a young man came and took them into garage.

-Luke, don't be late for dinner!

-I won't-the young man replied.

He looked at the droids and R2-D2 sent a message:

-Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you are my only hope.

The message was repeated many times. Luke was wondering what was it all about and then he heard a knock on the door. It was his old friend Ben.

-Hello, my friend, how are you?

-Good, this little droid says a funny message. Do you know who Obi Wan is? Is he alive? Is he your relative?

-He is alive, that I can tell. I am Obi Wan.

Luke was very surprised but decided not to ask any more questions now.

They listened to full message and Obi Wan sat.

-That's complicates things. I need to travel to Alderaan to talk about stuff. Are you coming?

-I wish but my Uncle will not let me.

-Ok Luke but in any case, if I don't see you in future I think you will need this. It is a thing your father wished you to have. Your father was a great person and a good friend. His was like a brother to me. His name was Anakin Skywalker, the Hero Without Fear. We two were generals in the Clone Wars.

-What happened to my father?

-When the empire started about nineteen years ago, a young pupil of mine called Vader went and destroy your father. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the force. He actually took a Jedi and corrupted her as well, and after that they together killed Emperor Palpatine. After that Vader and Tano made sure that all Jedi became extinct. Very few Jedi remain now.

Obi Wan gave a lightsaber to Luke.

-It is a lightsaber, a much more elegant weapon for more civilized world.

He then gave another lightsaber to Luke. It was had a green blade.

-This sword was a weapon of a student of your father, and I thought that if you find another Jedi to train, you might give him or her that.

They heard shot outside. It turned out that Mara with here company was there.

-Luke, go to the speeder, I will handle this.

Old Jedi Master pushed all the troopers away. Mara stood up and fought. Obi Wan quite easily defeated her, even with her being much younger.

-Kill me, I cannot return, because I will be killed for failure.

-You are coming with us. More troopers will arrive soon. They do not know that you are a not a Jedi and they will probably treat you as a Jedi. In any case, it is dangerous for all of us to stay here.

-Time to go. You would probably not see this place anymore.

-I don't want to. I don't have a reason to stay here anymore. I want to come to Alderaan with you.

He lifted Mara and the two joined Luke and his droids. They sat in the speeder and left the farm. They were going to the nearest town to get the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

I have some more things about this story in my head but I would like to receive some reviews/suggestions as well on what to add later on maybe.

Chapter 4

The group traveled to the closest town in search of the ship. The city was rather big and many people were present there. When Luke drove the speeder to the city, it was stopped by a Stormtrooper patrol.

-Your documents please

-You don't need our documents.

-We don't need your documents.

-You will lets us go.

-I will lets us go.

-You can proceed. Go.

-Go

The speeded left. Luke was amazed. He did not believe in what Obi Wan just did.

-How did you do that? I thought we are dead

-Force is a powerful ally Luke.

The group stopped the speeder and entered a pub, where very many people were sitting, drinking and gambling.

-Hey, no service for the droids-the bartender told

The droids left the bar and waited outside.

A guy approached Luke and told:

-Hey, my buddy does not like you.

Luke turned around.

-I don't like you either. Be careful, I am wanted in twelve systems.

Luke was attacked by a monster and was pushed on the ground. Obi Wan took a lightsaber from his pocket and cut an arm of the creature. After that he gave his hand to Luke.

Be careful Luke, this can be a rather dangerous place.

The men soon found a pilot, whose name was Han Solo.

-Hello, I heard that you need a ship.

-Only passengers. Me, these two young people, two droids. We need a fast ship.

-Have you ever heard of Millennium Falcon?

-Should I?

-It is the fastest ship in the galaxy. It flies three times faster than normal ship. Why you asking, are you in some kind of trouble?

-Let's say we don't want to get in contact with Imperials.

-Hmm, that will cost you extra.

-We can pay some now and more when we come to the place.

Han gave the code for the landing platform. Obi Wan, Luke, Mara and the droids went to the ship while Han was approached by a bounty hunter Greedo.

-Going somewhere Solo?

-What do you want?

-You owe Jaba some money. If I bring you to him, he will give me money.

-You need to kill me first.

-That is an idea.

Han was quicker and quickly shot his attacker.

-Sorry about that

Han gave some money and left. He went to see Jaba. The Hutt surprised to see him.

-Hello Han, why did you kill poor Greedo?

-He did not leave me with another choice. I just found a great deal and will pay you soon.

-Seventeen percent

-Fifteen

-Ok fifteen-said Jaba-but if you fail this time, I will put such a bounty on your head that you will be afraid to show up in any civilized world.

-Goodbye Jaba

Han left and soon joined the group. They went to the ship.

-This is a ship?-Luke said-it's a piece of junk. Ben, maybe we need to get a new ship for that price!

-And who will fly it kid? You?

-I am not such a bad pilot myself-Luke told

They went and bordered the ship. It lifted from the ground and flew. They were going to Alderaan. Obi Wan sat on the chair and soon later started teaching Luke on how to use force. Mara got interested and she also listened to an elderly Jedi.

-Luke, would you like to check the ship?

-That sounds like a good idea.

The two young people went and looked around. They saw Han and Chewy working in the cabin. Mara told Luke:

-I like you farmboy, you seem to be a nice person.

-Thanks Mara. Let's return to continue studying.

But Mara hugged him and they kissed. After the kiss the pair returned and they continued to study the Force. Mara noticed how Han looked at her and that made her rather uncomfortable.

-We are approaching Alderaan-Han Solo told

But when they arrived in the place, they saw that there was no planet but an asteroid field. Alderaan ceased to exist.

-I thought we should arrive to Alderaan.

-We did. The coordinates are correct. It got blown apart. I don't understand. A thousand of ships could not destroy a planet.

Soon they saw a Tie fighter. It was a lonely one and it was flying somewhere.

-It followed us!

-No tie fighter can follow that deep in space. There should be a base nearby.

-It is flying to that moon.

-Don't go close Solo. It is not a moon. It's a battle station.

-Kind of big for a battle station.

He tried to change the direction but then noticed that they were pulled by the tractor beam.

-I have a bad feeling about this-told Han

In the mean time Princess Leia was escorted to the viewing room. She saw Governor Tarkin and Ahsoka Tano there.

-So now you will tell us where the rebel base is-said Tarkin

-No

-Princess, you have no other choice. Set it on Alderaan.

-But our planet does not have any weapons, don't do this

-Then maybe you will tell us where the rebel base is?

Leia hesitated.

-Dantooine, it's on Dantooine.

-Good, see Lord Tano, she can be reasonable. Proceed with termination of the planet.

-What?

-You are too naïve girl.

Leia saw her planet explode. She was very sad and did not like that her planet got just blown up by Grand Moff Tarkin.

--------------------------------

Like it? Any ideas on what to do with Obi Wan?


	5. Chapter 5

I like reviews for this story, they were all good. To answer some questions:

Ahsoka is a Sith and her Sith name is Darth Tano( Anakin's fault)

Padme died after giving birth

Also I decided to put some changes in Obi Wan's life

And more Jedi would appear soon. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

She then heard an imperial officer telling Lord Tano:

-There is a ship that just exited hyperspace. We trapped it with the tractor beam.

Ahsoka felt the disturbance in the force. She got angry.

-I felt that when I

She left and went to the hangar. At that moment Obi Wan, Luke and the company left the vessel and went to the control room. They fought of the guards and then R2-D2 found the place where the tractor beam could have been switched off. Obi Wan left to the field generator room to switch it off. After he left, C-3PO said:

-Master Luke, R2 said she is here.

-Who?

-The princess. She is scheduled to be executed shortly.

-It the Princess. We need to save her.

-We need to save her-said Luke

-Kid, the old relic said that we need to sit in here.

-They will execute her.

-I am with Luke-said Mara

-Lets go. Droids stay here.

Three human dressed themselves as Stormtroopers and chained Chewy. They went to the cell main room and overpowered the guards. Mara managed to force push her enemies. Then, they found Leia's cell and Luke freed her.

-You are little short for a stormtrooper.

Luke took of his mask.

-I am Luke Skywalker and I am with Ben Kenobi here to save you.

-Obi Wan Kenobi? He is here?

They run but saw that the corridor was blocked. Leia shot a hole in a wall and they jumped in it. They fell for some time and soon found out that they were in a garbage room.

-One moment Lukie-said Mara.

She took Luke's lightsaber, and tried to cut hole in the door, so that they could exit. She stuck the lightsaber in the wall and then moved it in a circle. After that Mara pushed the piece of the door and the company managed to get away from smelly room.

Princess joined the group and soon they successfully managed to get to the hangar with Millenium Falcon.

-This is your ship? You are more brave than I thought-Leia told Han

The group then saw that the Stormtroopers, who were guarding the vessel left and went to look at something. It was the battle between a Jedi and a Sith.

Ten minutes ago.

Obi Wan managed to locate the beam and disabled it. Then, he went nut saw Tano with her red lightsaber .

-Long time not seen Obi Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator.

-Hello Lady Tano, you will not succeed in your plans.

-I will kill you Jedi!

Ahsoka attacked with her powerful fighting style, form V and started fighting Kenobi. The old Jedi was holding his defenses but he could not find a place where he could strike Tano.

-If you kill me, I will become more powerful than you can imagine.

-You think I will kill you? I will make your life miserable!

Now

The group saw Obi Wan fighting with Ahsoka. Luke was worried and cried "Ben!" The old Jedi smiled and lifter his sword above his head. Ahsoka send blue lightning from her hands at the Jedi, his sword fell from his hands and dropped on the floor and then Obi Wan fell unconscious.

-No cried Luke.

-Run Luke-said Mara-he sacrificed himself so that we could go.

The group ran towards the ship and quickly switched on the engines. Then, they quickly ignited the engines and left the battle Station. They were travelling to Yavin IV. Luke was sitting on the chair, feeling bad. Leia comforted him. Mara was jealous of Leia being near Luke.

In the Death Star, Ahsoka contacted her Master:

-Anakin, the rebels escaped but I managed to capture Obi Wan Kenobi. We put a tracking device on the ship, which they had left. We checked Dantooine but it is empty. Rebels left that place long time ago.

-Good work Snips. I would be delighted to see my older master be tortured. See you.

-Yes Master. It was a pleasure.

Some time passed and Ahsoka was told that Lord Vader was arriving. His Lambda shuttle exited hyperspace and flew to the hangar. It landed and the door opened. Anakin Skywalker exited the shuttle and Ahsoka greeted him.

-You have done well, my apprentice. I am rather sad that our best assassin has betrayed us. If you meet her, do whatever you want but I advise on not granting traitorous Mara a quick death.

-O, I will not. I will torture her a lot.

Master and his apprentice went to the prison block. They were greeted by security officers and were led to the cell, where the old Jedi was sitting. Ahsoka opened the door. Vader and Obi Wan exchanged glances.

-You betrayed me Obi Wan. You really thought that you and your pathetic weakling friends could defeat the Sith and the Empire? Now see what happened to you. Ahsoka, show to him how displeased I am with what he did to me!

-As you wish, master!

Ahsoka smiled and sent force lightning at Obi Wan. It was a very powerful and painful force power, and his age did not help him. He fell on the floor.

-I will not kill you Obi Wan. Not yet. You will suffer and I guarantee that but killing you know what be too easy for you. I will first destroy all your Rebel friends and then you will be destroyed. Until then, you will rot in prison. And, by the way, you will be transported soon to my Lambda shuttle and from there you will see how my Death Star will destroy the Rebels.

Vader and Tano exited the cell and an officer closed the door. Darth Vader then contacted Tarkin via comlink.

Governor Tarkin, you are to set your destination to Yavin IV. I leave my apprentice in charge. I will not be able to present during the attack because I need to attend to some events in the capital. I wish you luck in destroying the Rebels

Yes, Lord Vader

Darth Vader took a star destroyer and flew to Coruscant. Meanwhile, the Death Star was approaching Yavin IV.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Millennium Falcon flew towards Yavin IV. After a long journey they saw a planet, which somewhat resembled Alderaan. The ship entered the atmosphere and after a quick and easy trip landed on a platform.

After the ship landed, rebel troopers came. They welcomed the ship and brought the guests to the Rebel Leaders. They went and greeted them. Mon Mothma spoke:

-Hello, we are very glad that you could make it. Princess Leia, it is so nice to see you again.

-We have the plans in the memory of this R2 unit and I think we need to look for the weaknesses of the battle station.

-Good idea Senator. We will take the droid and it will show the weakness of the station. Meanwhile, we have some other news. Two Jedi arrived to the base some time ago and they would like to greet you.

Mon and other leaders went to the computer room and a couple of troopers took R2-D2 with them. After they left, two Jedi women appeared and greeted the company. One of the Jedi was Shaak Ti. She was now fully recovered from her fight with fight with her sister and now she looked pretty good for her age. The other Jedi introduced herself as Siri Tachi. She was a little bit older than Shaak T.

-Hello, I understand that you are Luke Skywalker? Obi Wan spoke a lot about you. Where is he?-said Master Tachi.

-He got captured by Darth Tano-answered Luke

Shaak Ti did not like this comment and looked in the window. She hoped that her baby sister would not do anything bad she would later regret. But Master Tachi looked even sadder, and Luke instantly got an impression that this Jedi Master got feeling for Obi Wan.

-Well that's a pity. I see that I would need to continue your training but at some point you would need to go to Master Yoda to Dagobah. Yoda was and is the wisest Jedi and he would make you a great Jedi Knight-Siri told.

-Thank you Master Tachi.

-I see that you brought two force potentials with you young Skywalker-she looked at his companions.

Mara Jade was the first to speak up.

-I am not a Jedi-said Mara -I am, actually was an Imperial Hand and I was trained in the dark side of the Force.

-Don't worry child, I see that darkness is leaving you. I see that Luke had some influence on you. You are strong Mara, and it is your choice to be a Jedi or not. You were trained as an assassin but you can choose to become a Jedi.

Then she looked at Leia.

-I am not a Jedi-Leia spoke

-Not yet, my dear, but I sense that you are indeed a force sensitive child-said Siri

-I don't know anything about Jedi; I am not one of you-Leia protested.

-Your powers are dormant and you can be trained so that they will be manifested. There is a problem with this situation; the Code says that you three are too old to be trained in Jedi ways. However, the Galaxy needs Jedi, and so you will be trained.

-Thank you Luke spoke-Masters, before we left Tatooine, Obi Wan gave me two lightsabers. He said one could be for me and the other one I could give for a force potential person.

-That is good news, young Skywalker-said Master Ti-that makes our lives little bit simpler because we would not need to build lightsabers for you so that you could defend yourself. But that issue is resolved. Mara, do you have a lightsaber?

-Yes, I do

-Good. Let's have some practice now and prepare for destruction of the Death Star. Which of you are good pilots?

Luke and Mara lifted their hands.

-Good. Does anyone of you three know how to properly handle a lightsaber?

The three said no. They never got an opportunity to practice. Well, Mara had some ideas of what a lightsaber is but she never studied the fighting forms of lightsaber combat. Shaak Ti and Siri Tachi gave three flying balls and switched the on. They started firing at Luke, Leia and Mara. Three blades popped up, one blue, one green and one purple. The trio started defending themselves and after an hour practice they were exhausted.

-Let's take a break. Go and relax. You did well for today.

The three Jedi padawans left.

-Do you think they three will be strong enough to overcome Darth Vader? I mean, no ofence to Yoda, but even he lost to him.

-Don't lose hope Siri, we have a young Skywalker on our side.

-I sense a similarity between Luke and Anakin. I wonder why.

-There might be a similarity, but I know for sure that Luke is the only one capable to stop Lord Vader.

-What if Luke joins Vader? No Jedi could defeat them both! If Lord Tano defeated both Kenobi and you? What about Luke? He is more powerful than Tano!

-I don't know. I feel that Luke is the last person to join Vader.

-I hope you are right, my friend.

At that moment Luke, Leia and Mara met Han. He was sitting on the sofa, eating a sandwich and reading a book. He saw three of his friends approaching.

-Hello, how have you been? Those Jedi did not tire you to death?

-No they were very pleasant actually-replied Leia.

-Why don't we go and breathe some fresh air before the battle.

-Sorry kid, but I am leaving. I just wanted to tell bye to Leia.

-What-said Luke-you cannot leave! You are a great pilot. Alliance will need you.

-I need to pay my debt to Jaba. Good to see you.

Han left. Leia was very sad.

-Don't worry Leia, everything will be fine-Mara said

Suddenly they heard:

-Attention, get ready and prepare your ships. We found Death Star's weakness. We know that it will be here shortly, so go to your ships.

-Good luck-said Leia to Luke and Mara-I hope that everything goes well.

-Thank you.

---------------------------------

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The pilots assembled next to their X-Wings and Y-Wings. They were ready to defend Rebel Alliance, even with their lives. There were about thirty ships present. Luke and Mara went and joined the rest of the crew. Luke took his favorite astromech droid R2-D2 and climbed into a cockpit of one of the X-Wings. Mara took one of R5 models and went to a Y-Wing. The speakers then announced:

-Death Star entered the System. You need to fly in the trench and fire in the ventilator shaft. That will cause the chain reaction and the Death Star will blow up.

Many pilots were saying that it would be kind of impossible to do but Luke was saying that he did not think it would be too hard. Mara was on his side.

-Do not worry Farmboy; we will get out of this fight alive. I can sense it.

-Good. Thanks Mara.

The ships soon lifted in the air and flew to their target: the Death Star. X-Wings went into attack mode and the attack force was ready for the fight.

-Red One standing by.

-Red Three standing by

-Red Twelve standing by

-Red Five standing by-said Luke.

The other ships continued to tell who was present and then the ships saw a large amount of Tie Fighters. The battle had begun. Both sides were firing. As soon as the battle had started, Red One and Gold Five got destroyed. One brave Y-Wing flew into the trench and went for the vent. The guns on the battle station shot it just before it travelled half of the distance to the vent.

At that time Governor Tarkin was watching the battle. One officer asked him:

-Shall I prepare your escape vessel?

-In the time of our triumph? No. It is the time we destroy the Rebels for good.

Lord Tano and two more officers joined her and went into Tie Fighters to join the battle. Obi Wan has already been transported into the Lambda vessel, which was flying at a safe distance from the battle. Two red imperial guards stood next to him, not letting him move. Ahsoka meanwhile sat in her Tie Advanced and joined the battle. She fired at a couple of ships and they got blown up. At that point in time, half of the Rebel attack force got destroyed.

Luke decided to try to get to the vent. He flew his ship. He was approaching the vent and successfully avoided the guns. Then he sensed through the Force Obi Wan talking to him:

-Luke, use the Force, let it guide you.

Luke disabled his commlink and other communication. Then he approached the vent. Tano was on his tail. She was ready to fire.

-I got you little Rebel pilot.

She felt the Force because Luke used it to guide him. Another thing she quickly experienced that two of her ships got blown up and her own Tie Advanced got hit. Tano lost control of her ship and it flew to the side, soon crashing on one planet. Luke got his visual.

-Fire and let's go kid-Han said.

Luke fired and both blasts went into went. His X-Wing, Millennium Falcon and the remaining Rebel ships flew back to the base. Luke split from the group and flew to the Lamda shuttle. He sensed his Master's presence there.

-Surrender-he sent the message to the crew- or you will be terminated

The ship surrendered and it flew to the base as well. The guards were put into prison and Obi Wan got rescued. One person in particular was more than happy to see Obi Wan, even more than Luke. It was Siri.

-Obi, how are you? –she shouted and jumped, hugging her old friend

-I am good for now Siri. I am glad that you survived the Jedi Purge. I thought you died in the beginning of the Purge by Darth Tano but it is good to see you here.

After that Obi Wan was greeted by his other friend Shaak Ti and by other members of Rebel leadership board.

-It is nice to meet you General Kenobi-said General Reikan.

-Thank for the rescue. It is pleasant for me to see that we won this battle. I think we need to start packing things because Empire will be here soon shortly.

-I strongly agree with you General Kenobi-said General.

Then Obi Wan saw Luke.

-Hello Luke, well done with blowing up with Death Star. It was impressive.

-Thanks Ben

-And you are famous Princess Leia?-he asked Leia-I heard so much about you from my captives. They don't like you because you stole their plans and helped in destroying their super weapon.

Then Obi Wan thanked Han for saving Luke's life and after that looked at the last person standing near him.

-And what is your name?-he asked Mara

-My name is Mara Jade and I was raised as an Imperial Hand.

-Have you always been an Imperial Hand?

-No, I was abducted from my mother at the age of five. I don't remember her. I only remember that she and Tano fought each other, with sith overpowering my mom. She was prepared to kill her but I saved my mom by promising that I would go with sith. It was surprising but sith let my mom go. After that I was raised by sith in Coruscant. I will tell my story later.

-That is interesting. It is rather curios to me that your Force signature is rather familiar to me. In fact I could say that I it seems very similar to my own and…. No that is impossible!

-What is it Obi Wan?-asked Luke

-I think Mara is my daughter.

At the crash site, Ahsoka quickly recovered. Force helped her to survive that problem and she was in perfect health. She contacted her Master.

-Anakin Skywalker listening. What is report Snips?

-The Death Star has blown apart. It was destroyed by the rebels. But I have better news. Even though the Rebels won that battle, the pilot who destroyed the Death Star had a very distinct Force signature and he used the Force to help him. Also, it was rather familiar to me and I think that he is little Skyguy.

-Well done, you got good news Snips. Find him and bring to me! It will be a bonus if you bring young traitor Mara as well.

--------------------------

Like it? Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ahsoka Tano, better known in the galaxy as Darth Tano but Snips to her Master, repaired her ship and flew to the Capital. She was exhausted from the battle and when she arrived to her apartment she went to have a shower and then had a nap. Ahsoka was very tired.

After a day of relaxation she went to former Jedi Temple in hopes to find something interesting for herself or Anakin. She found a holocron and it said "resurrection". She got intruged and took the device. A holo image appeared and it talked about ancient siths' idea of resurrection to people. That was odd Ahsoka thought, why sith would recover their enemies. But the holocron told that by using the techniques the user can brainwash the person to some degree. Ahsoka smiled. She took the holocron and took it to Darth Vader.

-What is it Tano?

-I found the way to resurrect your long dead wife. I am not sure if it will work but I hope it will.

-That is rather interesting. We need to revive her body. Go to Naboo and get her corpse. Then, bring it to me and we will resurrect her. She will join us, I am sure of that.

-By the way, the holocron said that a sacrifice must be made. If you wish I can sacrifice myself for you to be happy master.

-No need for such foolishness, my young apprentice, we will take all the current prisoners on Coruscant, which will be sufficient.

-As you wish my lord.

Ashoka flew to Naboo and looked for Padme Amidala's body. It took her a whole day, but she finally managed to find it. She took the body and flew back to the capital. Vader already prepared the big room. He constructed a machine, as it was instructed in the holocron and then took the body and put it into it. After that he took his lightsaber and killed all the people in the room except himself and his apprentice. Nothing was happening. Vader read on the holocron that he needed force lightning now to activate the machine. Ahsoka immediately sent a huge portion of blue energy and it went into the battery of the device.

Suddenly, it started working. A blueish buble had formed around Padme's body and then suddenly went through it. Then the dead bodies got destroyed by the lightning and the last thing which occurred was that the building exploded. Vader and Ahsoka jumped and hid in a safe place.

After the smoke cleared, sith saw that the dead bodies were gone but Padme's body was still laying in the machine. Vader took of his mask and went closer to Padme. He saw that her skin looked better and she seemed to be alive. He gently touched her face with his fingers.

-Ah!

Padme suddenly opened her eyes, sat and looked at Vader. She was confused; she did not know what was going on.

-Padme, it is so good that you are with us again.

-What has happened? Do I know you? Do you know me?

-Yes, in fact you are my beloved wife. You were abducted by our enemies and only recently we found you. We managed to save you but some of your memories are now gone. You were attacked by our enemies, who wanted to kill you, so that would harm me. Fortunately my apprentice saved you.

-Thank you. How long have you been out?

- Many years but we finally managed to bring you back. You were left in a coma and the doctors said you will not survive but we had hopes and finally you returned. Unfortunately our child was abducted by Rebels and he now thinks that we are his enemies.

-That is not nice, I want to see my son so badly.

-You will but first we need to find him. I forget to mention to you Padme, some things changed since I last talked to you. I am now the Emperor, which makes you the Empress. Please meet my apprentice Ahsoka Tano. And if you don't remember my name, it is Anakin Skywalker. Your name is Padme Naberrie Amidala.

The three exited the room. It was very messy after the explosion. But for Anakin nothing really mattered now- his beloved wife was with him to help him rule his Empire. He called Ahsoka and told her to organize a press meeting.

-I am right on it Master.

Ashoka run away. She went to each major holoboradcast and newspaper and asked them to join in a press conference. They all agreed, because they valued their lives. In mere five hours a group of reporters was present near the Senate building and a huge crowd accumulated. Anakin came and spoke:

-Dear Imperials, I know how difficult it is for us to fight that war. However, yesterday my apprentice Darth Tano found my long lost wife Padme Amidala. I can feel that the end of this war is near and we soon will destroy our enemies.

Luke and company were watching the news. Those who knew Padme well were shocked. Their jaws dropped. They saw former Naboo Senator being happy and standing next to Vader and Tano. She was dressed in a black sith outfit and had a new style. Her nails were polished with black;she had a cape and had some sort of lightsaber on her side. Rebels knew that Padme was Force non sensitive, however they already had experience with beings knowing how to use lightsaber properly and not being able to use the force, with General Grievious being the best example. Things were now much harder. Obi Wan was sad, he knew that Padme got brainwashed. He decided not to tell anything to anyone, at least not yet, and especially not to Luke.

------------------

Yes, yes and yes, I brought Padme back to life!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Padme Amidala was heading to Naboo to relax. She remembered that it was a place where she liked to spend days when she was young. The Empress flew towards one of Theed's hangars and landed there. After that she was greeted by the current Queen of Naboo.

-Greetings, Empress Amidala, how are you doing?

-I am fine; I just decided to visit this place.

-Sure, sure.

The Queen called one of her guards, who escorted her to her room. It was a magnificent room with many windows, which looked at a lake. Her bed was big and she was happy. She thought about spending a week in there and Amidala prepared her belongings. Everything was settled. She thought that it was time to go to bed.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Padme went and opened the door. She then saw a group of people dressed as pilots with blasters pointing at her. She got little scared but nevertheless Padme was ready to fight.

-Your highness, you are arrested and you will be escorted to the prison. Then you will be put on a trial by our Court.

-You will not take me as a prisoner-Padme shouter and took two lightsabers.

Padme ignited them and attached the fighters. She was pretty angry at those rebels who wanted to take her and make her life miserable. Padme thought with them, and one by one, she killed all but one of her attackers.

-Now, why don't you return to your base and I spare your life.

-Never-the last person said- I will not give up

-Well, then you will meet your doom.

Padme attacked that person and knocked his hat. It turned out that the person was a girl. She had brown hair and she was young. Somehow, it seemed that she was out of place in the fight.

-Give up girl and I will spare you.

Padme made last attack and destroyed girl's blaster. But to Padme's surprise, the girl activated a green lightsaber and round two started. It was now a much more intense fight with two women fighting. Three lightsabers collided and neither one was gaining advantage. The girl had youth on her side while Padme was little more experienced, and she was trained by Emperor Skywalker himself.

The two continued the fight and Padme started gaining advantage. By that time the girl was tired and could not handle the fight any more. Padme was advancing and advancing and finally pushed girl's lightsaber from her hand.

-Give up; I don't want to kill you. You are a good fighter and you will prove useful as my bodyguard.

-I will not join you!-the young girl screamed.

She concentrated and forcepushed Padme to the other side of the room just before Amidala was ready to slice her neck off. The girl pulled her lightsaber to herself and then jumped towards Padme. The fight between two women continued. Lightsabers were colliding and colliding and once again both women were in a draw position.

-Just give up girl and I will give you a merciful death.

-No!

-After I defeat and capture you, my influential husband will find who you are and he will personally kill all your relatives. No one can attack a member of Royal Family and walk away unpunished.

The girl got angrier and launched a serious of strong counter attacks. She started fighting stronger and Padme could see that the girl was getting angry. The girl was attacking so hard that Padme was slowly retreating. Finally, the girl cut both of Padme's lightsabers in half and then forcepushed her against the wall. Padme became unconscious. The girl took her comlink and called:

-This is Commander Leia Skywalker. I request a ship with a prison cell. The mission was a success; I captured the Empress Vader, although all my men died. Leia out.

Soon, after an hour or two a ship arrived and Leia placed her prisoner in a cell. The ship then exited Naboo space and flew to new Rebel Base located on Hoth. Upon arrival Leia was greeted by her brother and other Jedi.

-So mission was a success?-asked Luke

-Yes, I did not think that she would be that tough though. She nearly killed me once.

-But you are safe now sis and everything is good. We captured second most important person in Empire and now we can demand what we want.

The group then walked towards the cell. They wanted to talk to their prisoner, who now was no longer a threat to them. However, they decided not to because they heard Empress shouting curses and that she would get her revenge on the Alliance.

At the Imperial Palace, Anakin Skywalker received the news of his wife being captured. Upon hearing them he got enraged and choked a whole bunch of people. Then he crashed a couple of offices in the Senate Building.

-That should never have happened. I am really angry now. Those rebels will pay. Ahsoka!

Anakin's Togruta apprentice came and asked what her master now wanted.

-You are now needed to go and find Rebels. Destroy them but leave the Rebel leaders, as well as all force sensitives there alive. I will deal with them myself. Take my personal ship Executor.

-As you wish Skyguy!

Ahsoka left the room and went to her new mission. Vader smiled as he thought that soon the Rebel Alliance was to be destroyed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Obi Wan and Padme

Obi Wan Kenobi went to check the prisoner. He still could not believe that it was Padme, the woman who believed so strongly in Democracy. He wondered what her motifs were and how she could change her believes so quickly. The main thing though was on how was she still alive. With those thoughts Obi Wan entered the prison block.

The Jedi Master walked to the cell and opened it with his key. He saw Padme, the former Queen of Naboo and Senator sitting in the cell. She looked at him and was wondering why a Jedi came there.

-Jedi! You came here to torture me! I will not break; I am the most experienced agent of the Empire after the siths. You cannot break me, I am not weak minded.

-I do not want to break into your mind Padme; I want to know how you got yourself into this mess.

-You know my name? This is of no consequence, my Emperor will rescue me!

-He does not know where we are now. I still can hardly imagine that you are with the Empire after everything you did in your life.

-I know everything Obi Wan, especially about you. You killed my children and me because you thought we could be very dangerous to Rebels. Anakin just resurrected me although even with his might he was unable to resurrect our children.

-Padme, you don't know what you are talking about. Your children are safe and are alive.

-This cannot be! I saw them killed!

-You saw what Anakin tried to put into your head, not truth.

-Prove it, Jedi-she screamed!

Obi Wan called Luke and Leia and they arrived shortly. Luke looked at the prisoner and was very sad.

-Padme, mom, how could you betray us all to sith and the Empire?

-Luke?

Padme lost consciousness and fell. Obi Wan caught her and hold Padme in his arms. Luke and Leia did not like that their mother was an Imperial. Leia felt guilty that she thought her own mother. After a while the two padawans left but Obi Wan stayed in the room. He decided to keep Padme comfortable and also he felt that he could bring her to the right side. Padme woke up and looked at Obi Wan.

-Obi wan, is it true that Anakin turned bad?

-It is. He wanted to protect you. But we did not lose just him, Ahsoka got lost as well.

-No! Not the youngling.

-She saved Anakin from a miserable life. I could not kill him but I then understood that he will suffer as a consequence. She healed him and while she did that I felt love. She deeply loves Anakin as a brother and she could not just loose him.

-So what has happened to me Obi Wan?

-Anakin thought that you betrayed him and choke you. You died from a broken heart.

-And the kids?

-They did not die. I took Luke with me and gave Leia to Bail.

-A wise choice I think.

Obi Wan then exited the cell and tried to persuade the command to let Padme go. Mon Mothma agreed although she said that Padme should be under supervision of Obi Wan. The prisoner went from her cell and the two talk on a balcony.

-Padme, it is so nice that you alive and with us. I was always happy for you Anakin.

-You knew?

-I knew. Anakin was my former padawan and he could not keep secrets from me.

-But you did not tell.

-I could not. Anakin is very close to me and I could not do such a thing although I think Yoda knew that too.

-So if you see Anakin what will you do?

-As I said I will do what I must although I don't think I can. I could not kill Anakin the first time and I would not be able now. Still, he is a threat.

-But I still love him. Can he be saved?

-I don't know Padme. He is with sith now and there was only two cases when a sith turned back. Don't lose hope.

"General, are you there"

"What is it trooper" –Obi Wan replied on his comlink.

"General Tachi was captured by Darth Tano. General?"

But the trooper did not get reply. Obi Wan switched of the comlink and threw it away. Then he sat in a chair and started crying. Padme did not know what was going on.

-What has happened?

-Siri, Ahsoka captured my wife.

Obi Wan cried. Padme never saw Obi Wan getting so emotional. She guessed that it was because of his age. She tried to comfort Obi Wan although he did not respond.

-Padme, he might do harm to her. I just found that she is alive and now

-She is not dead yet.

-But I am not powerful enough to get her back. Anakin is too strong.

-Anakin is but I think that I can assemble a group of people to save her. I believe that Ahsoka captured her and not Anakin.

-Yes, but she would be already on Coruscant.

-Let's hope she will be alright. I don't think Anakin will kill her. He will torture her but he will hold her as a hostage to get to you.

-I think you are right. I will send Luke and Mara to get Siri out from Coruscant.

-May the Force be with you Obi Wan.

-May the Force be with us all.

* * *

**I thought it would be a good idea to put Obi Wan/Padme chapter in this story. Also, I think putting Obi Wan being saddened about Siri's capture is a good idea.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Vader, Sir & Obi Wan

Darth Vader was pleased as his apprentice brought a Jedi to him. Vader recognized that the Jedi was Siri Tachi, Obi Wan's former love. He looked at the helpless Jedi, who was sitting on the chair, being clearly intimidated by his appearance.

"So you will tell me where the rest of the Rebels are"

"I will not talk to you, Monster. You destroyed the Jedi Order and now you want to kill the survivors too?"

"What happened was a necessity. It was difficult to kill some, however it was necessary to do"

"You cannot say that. The Jedi are peacekeepers and they would never do anything cruel"

"The Jedi would be a constant annoyance for the Empire to function properly. There was no other choice."

"But you did not succeed Darth. There are some Jedi still out there planning to take the Empire down"

"I am not too concerned about one or two rogue Jedi. But as a whole, your organization is dead." Anakin looked at Siri closer. "Hmm, that is rather interesting. I sense a lot of Obi Wan's presence in the Force around you. This is interesting. I sensed a similar Force signature around one of my assassins, Mara Jade. A very similar signature"

"No!"

"I wonder how little Mara will react when she will learn that her mother is in the clutches of the most powerful man in the Galaxy"

"She and her friends will bring you down."

"I hardly see that. There is no single being capable of defeating me. And now, as for you. Well, I think I will give a message to Kenobi and your little Mara"

Anakin looked at Siri and sent lightning at her. The prisoner dropped on the floor and screamed in pain. Anakin was pouring more and more lightning and he quite enjoyed what he was doing. After a while, he lifted the woman in the air and then threw her away.

"Kill me, I will not tell you anything."

"That is not necessary. I will torture you more!"

Saying that Vader lifted Siri in the air and started choking her. Siri's face went blue due to the lack of oxygen and the Jedi Master soon lost her strength. She lost her consciousness and then was thrown on the ground.

"Take her away and put in the cell" Vader commanded to his guards. He was pleased since the use of the Dark Side brought some happiness to his icy heart. Vader knew that certain Jedi would soon appear on the scene.

In the Rebel Base Obi Wan felt the disturbance in the Force. He meditated and realized that his wife was heavily tortured by his former apprentice and now was out. Obi Wan realized that Vader will continue to torture his wife until he would arrive to Vader. Obi Wan knew that this time there will be no escape but he could not stand in the corner while a person very close to him was hurt.

Obi Wan went to Luke's room to tell them that the two would not go to the rescue. However, when Obi Wan arrived in the room he saw that both Luke and Mara already were on their trip to Coruscant. Obi Wan was not very happy. Now he needed to worry about the kids too. Obi Wan went towards his old Jedi Star fighter and started its engine.

"I have a bad feeling about this" He thought. Some why, Obi Wan thought that this will be his last mission. Obi Wan was at least partially happy in that there would be Jedi left to teach the next generation of Jedi.

* * *

**I have a bad feeling about next chapter....**


End file.
